


The Bartender

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PORN gifs, Porn, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gifs, mention of anal sex, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: You are in the club with your friends and you can’t stop gawking at the bartender.





	The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my english is bad. I tried.

You were leaning against the pillar, people were dancing around you to the beat of house music. The room was crowded and dim, the only thing that was well lighted was the bar. You were watching as your best friend was ordering margaritas for the two of you and you couldn’t help but stare at  _The B_ _artender_. He was gorgeous with his long, brown hair and his light stubble,  his bulky chest was straining his black tee. You looked at his arms, God! how can somebody became turned on by looking at arms?  You saw his left arm was covered in tattoos. You bit your lip when you saw he smiled at your friend, she was briefly talking to him and you saw her pointing at you. His gaze followed her finger and landed on your person, still holding your bottom lip between teeth. He smirked and you felt your lace panties getting more and more wet. 

Your friend came back to you struggling with sliding through dancing people. She handed you your drink and she stood beside you.  
  
“I thought there would be fewer people” she shouted in your ear “We should’ve listened to Ed Sheeran and went to the bar”  
  
“We are at the bar that happens to be located in a club, besides we’re looking for a boner, not a lover so” you shrugged and sipped your drink. You both headed towards your booth in the other end of the club where your other friends were sitting. You sat among them drinking and laughing, it was easier here to talk as music wasn’t that loud. After a couple of minutes, your friend scooted near you and she asked  
  
“So, you’ve got your eye on someone? There are a lot of cute guys” she asked leaning toward you, you looked at her amused, she was wearing a tight black dress with thin straps, her cleavage was big, her tits were almost spilling out. You were happy for her, she finally managed to move on from her last crush and you knew she was dickpressed just like you and that’s why you were wearing a tight red dress which hugged your curves just right leaving nothing to the imagination. You thanked God for your fitness sessions cause you knew guys were drooling over you.  
  
“Maybe I have” you said smirking and her eyes widened begging you to tell her, you nodded your head toward the bartender. Her eyes followed and she gasped  
  
“The bartender? No way!” she shouted and you looked at him, he was pouring someone something that looked like mojito and you felt your mouth went dry. You bit your bottom lip   
  
“I want to sit on his face” you said more to yourself and your friend looked at you with disbelief  
  
“Well, I’m sorry for telling you this honey but you won’t” she said leaning back on a huge sofa  
  
“Why the hell not?”   
  
“Because bartenders are like priests. They are untouchable. Better drool over a bouncer, they are easier. Don’t look at me like that Y/N,  there is no way you’ll screw him, I assure you that” she said and you gulped your drink down  
  
“Oh yeah? Then watch me” standing up from your place you headed toward the bar. The floor was sticky from spilled alcohol but you didn’t mind, you knew that at the end of the journey  _The Bartender_  was waiting for you. Your friend was following you and she bumped in your back when you suddenly stopped. You stopped because in front of you was standing a tall man with green eyes and dark hair.  
  
"Would you like to dance?” he asked and smiled shyly “Oh! I would, but you see, I’m here with my friend and we are both quite dehydrated” you grabbed your friend’s hand and you dragged her toward the bar. “I buy you a drink” he offered and you rolled your eyes not entirely hiding it “That won’t be necessary” you tried to pass him by but he blocked your way “I insist” he shouted and god sometimes guys don’t understand that by ignoring you means actually no.   
  
“I have a boyfriend” you dragged your last resort and you mentally thanked God when he pulled his hands up in surrender and moved along.   
  
“Liar, liar pants on fire!” your friend giggled but you decided to drop it.  
  
Your heart was pounding when you were getting close to that beast of a man you knew as  _The Bartender_ , you felt butterflies in your belly and you prayed to all gods that listen to make your plan work.  
  
Once by the bar, you looked at him trying to draw his attention. He approached you smiling and you saw his eyes were blue. Like oceans blue. You wouldn’t mind drowning in them. His deep yet smooth voice pulled you from your thoughts  
  
“What can I get you?” he asked and leaned over the bar to better hear you  
  
“Um… Two margaritas! No, wait! make it four shots of tequila!” he grinned at you and you gave him your credit card making sure to brush your fingers over his. You waited and looked at your friend who wiggled her eyebrows and you grinned, she knew you so well. He gave you back your credit card and placed four shot glasses in front of you and filled them with liquor. You downed them one by one and bitter taste filled your mouth, you winced and you looked at your friend who looked like she had a bad time with getting used to the taste. You found yourself asking for another four shots and when glasses were empty you turned to your friend   
  
“You want another?” you teased her and she shook her head “God no! Let’s dance Y/N pleease” she nudged you and you took her hand heading to the dance floor, looking over your shoulder at the bartender you saw he was already looking at you and you smiled at him as seductively as you could.   
  
You didn’t know how much time has passed but you came to life when you felt some guy grabbing your ass. You shoved him off and you looked around searching for your friend. You couldn’t find her so resigned you headed toward the booth where your friends gathered and that’s where you saw her. She was leaning over the table propped on her elbows, hair messy and her make up ruined.  
  
“I thought I’ve lost you! What’s up Megan? You vomited?” you asked but you were meet with her growling  
  
“How come Y/N, I… drank just as much as you did but stiiiiill you are standing on your… *hiccup* legs” she was looking at you holding a bottle of water in her hands  
  
“You were drinking with that dude earlier but you found out he was married so you started drinking with me” you said irritated. She was making you an alcoholic. You were just a strong drinker.  
  
“Anyway, I’m going for a smoke, you’re going Meg?” you asked her and laughed when you heard her growling and burping   
  
“Are you nuts? You want her to be dead tomorrow?” your other friend asked and you shrugged heading to the back entrance knowing she will be dead tomorrow anyway.   
  
  
  
Once you were outside you were met with brisk air you knew it must’ve been raining. Inhaling sharply through your nostrils fresh air filling your lungs and you felt you were ready for another booze portion after you’ll smoke…  _Fuck!_  You’ve left your purse with your cigarettes inside. You growled mumbling something like  _fucking hell_  and you turned around wanting to grab your cigarettes before it’ll rain again. When you turned you were met with the sexiest sigh you have ever seen.  _The Bartender_  was leaning against the wall, his left foot flat on it, cigarette in his right hand he inhaled hollowing his cheeks making his cheekbones look even sharper. He was looking at you with a predatory gaze and you swallowed thickly. It was your chance to talk to him, you knew that and you fluttered your eyelashes as gracefully as you could  
  
“Can you treat me with a cigarette? I’ve left mine inside” he straightened his arm holding a pack and you took one. He came up to you and drew a lighter from his pocket. You leaned over the little flame that appeared and you inhaled.  
  
“Thanks” you said releasing a smoke, he smiled and you saw his perfect white teeth “You’re very welcome” he said never dropping his gaze from you. You wanted to say something like  _hey dude stop staring and let’s bang finally_  but luckily you were interrupted by a bunch of people drunkenly exiting the club and laughing loudly like morons.   
  
“Busy night huh? Honestly, I’ve never been to the club that occupied with people. And your drinks, my god, my friend after few shots and few drinks is lying under the table drunk. What do you use some kind of magic stuff?” you looked at him and he was smiling sweetly  
  
“It’s just expensive booze but I’ll tell the owner you enjoyed it” he chuckled and you almost melted, why he had to be so perfect?  
  
“No, it’s not only the booze. I saw you working, the way you were stirring drinks- masterpiece” you inhaled again letting the smoke fill your lungs, holding it inside for a few seconds  
  
“Why thank you, I’ve been told I’m good at using my… fingers” he said smirking and you coughed releasing the smoke, you coughed some more and you looked at him, he was still smirking at you  
  
“Sorry, these cigarettes are really strong” you said wanting to cover the fact that actually what he said made you coughing “I’m Y/N by the way” you extended your hand toward him and he took it shaking lightly  
  
“James. Tell me Y/N, why haven’t I seen you before here? I would’ve remembered a pretty face like yours” he asked and the way your name slipped from his lips made you shiver. He was hitting on you and you knew it was now or never so you decided to go for it.   
  
“Well, if I knew that such a hot bartender is working here I would’ve come earlier” you said biting your lip and he inhaled sharply stalking towards you he threw stub into the street tidy, his face now inches from yours  
  
“If I knew earlier such a doll face will show up I would’ve taken a day off so I could hit on you properly” he leaned toward you and when his lips were grazing yours and you thought he will kiss you someone poked his head through the back door and James stopped rolling his eyes  
  
 _“Hey, Buck! Your break is over get back behind the bar!”_    
  
“In a minute” he shouted over his shoulder and when you’ve heard the door being closed he turned his attention toward you again looking in your eyes  
  
“When you finish your job?” you asked taking your bottom lip between your teeth. Your hands resting on his chest. You felt him tense and you weren’t surprised his muscles were hard like they were made of marble.

He looked at his phone and you saw it was only thirty minutes after midnight. Really?  
  
“In an hour and half. Tell you what, if you are interested in finding out what my fingers can do besides stirring drinks, you will wait for me here. If not… well it was nice to meet you anyway Y/N” he took your chin between his thumb and forefinger and he pecked your lips lightly. It was short but you melted and you wanted to grab him and deepen the kiss but he already recoiled from you and headed toward the door. He looked over his shoulder at you and smirked and you found yourself thinking: how could you say no to the offer like that?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
You were getting nervous bouncing your foot lightly you were listening to your friends chatting. Seconds were turning into minutes and minutes into something that felt like a lifetime. When it was ten minutes to 2:00 you stood up and drowned your last shot.  
  
“Wish me luck. Don’t wait up for me”. Promising you’ll call your friends in the morning you headed toward bathrooms to freshen up. Looking one last time at your reflection you were confident, alcohol you drank certainly was the cause of that.  
  
You waited leaning against the wall where he was currently. And waited. And waited some more. And when you felt like he wouldn’t show up back door opened. He went outside with helmet under his arm. He couldn’t see you- you were behind him, you smiled when you saw he was looking around.   
  
“Looking for something?” you teased and he turned to face you with a big smile on his face  
  
“I thought you backed out, you didn’t come up to me after” he stalked toward you and you could help but shiver under his gaze. He was taking you in, roaming over your body and you thanked you were wearing makeup cause he would see you blushing  
  
“I wanted to make a suspense” you smiled and he laughed, squinting his eyes and making small wrinkles around them.  
  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want. I mean I maight’ve  been a little too forward earlier”  
  
“I wouldn’t wait here if I didn’t want to” you interrupted him “Besides I’m really looking forward to finding out what your fingers can do” you smirked and he closed the distance between you two. His right hand cupped your face when he placed his lips on yours in a tender kiss. You returned it immediately, moaning when you felt his tongue sliding along your bottom lip. He pulled back and looked at you, your eyes closed you were hoping he will kiss you again.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind motorcycles” his voice pulled you back from your bliss and you opened your eyes “Although you may give passing people quite a show when your dress rolls up” he took his bottom lip between his teeth looking you up and down. You scoffed and he gave you helmet, you took it hesitantly and he saw your insecurity.  
  
“Relax it doesn’t cover the whole face only head. I had to borrow it from my friend cause I think these helmets sucks” you frowned, does he is taking you for a girl who prints her painted face on every surface? You placed the helmet on your head and he helped you with strap. James looked at you and snorted “You look ridiculous”  
  
“Are we going or not?” you asked slightly annoyed and he smiled at you sweetly. You realized you couldn’t be angry with him for long and probably people hated him for that.    
  
“Sure thing doll. My place or yours?” he asked leading you to his motorcycle   
  
“I have a roommate” you said as he sat on his motorcycle  
  
“So my place then. Hold tight alright?” he said as you say behind him and you wrapped your arms around his middle and linked your hands.  
  
Just as James thought your dress rolled up exposing your tights but you couldn’t care less when there was a red light James’ hand was caressing your thigh.   
  


* * *

  
  
James was fumbling with his keys holding you under his left arm when you decided to suck a big hickey on his neck. He opened the door and shoved you inside. You looked around, his place wasn’t looking any different than usual man’s. It wasn’t messy but several clothes were lying around. You looked at walls. No pictures. Only one showing James and other blonde man sitting on the porch, James looked younger, he was probably still in college when the photo was taken. The note under the photo was saying  _“I’m with you till the end of the line, Buck”- Steve_.  James came up to you and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his face in your hair.   
  
“Your boyfriend?” you raised a brow and nodded toward photo. They didn’t look similar.  
  
“My friend and I’ll answer your next question: I’m the Buck. They called me that as far as I can remember.” he took the photo from your hands and put it on its place. Buck turned you around so now you were facing him, he took your hands in his and looked into your eyes.  
  
“So you prefer be calling Buck? Bucky? or James or Jim?” you asked and he smirked at you  
  
“Bucky is fine” he leaned to kiss your jaw and then his lips moved to your neck. You tilted your head to give him better access and moaned lightly  
  
“So Bucky will you show where your bedroom is? I was promised to find out what your magic fingers can do if I remember right” he stopped kissing your neck and looked at you  
  
“You have to work for it” he took your hand and led you to his living room. He sat on a couch and he stopped you before you could straddle his tights “Strip”. One word and you shivered. He was demanding. You knew you couldn’t unzip your dress by yourself so you decided to play along  
  
“I think I need your help with this dress. You think you can give me a hand big boy?” you teased and bit your bottom lip. Bucky groaned still looking at you and he stood up  
  
“Fine, I’ll help you but if you wanna play rough, we’re gonna play rough” he turned you and unzipped your dress slowly. Very, very slow. He made sure to touch your skin that exposed and making you moan as he caressed your back. He sat back on the couch and he kept his gaze locked at you. His blue eyes now darker from lust, he licked his lips when you disposed of your dress. You stood in front of him only in your matching black lace panties and bra. He let out a wolf whistle and smirked at you “Damn Y/N, were you hoping you’ll get laid tonight?” he took his bottom lip between his teeth and you smirked   
  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I just like fancy underwear but I can assure you I look better without it anyway” you turned around and unclasped your bra and not to waste any time you bent over to pull your panties down your legs. You heard Bucky moan when your glistering pussy showed up from under the fabric of your panties. Halfway you stopped and pulled them back up. You turned slowly and you saw the confusion on Bucky’s face, on one hand, he finally managed to see your tits on the other he didn’t know why the fuck did you just put back on your panties.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked in a low voice, almost in whisper far from his previous demanding tone. You came up to him, standing between his spread legs you placed a strand of his hair behind his ear looking him in the eyes you said  
  
“You have to work for it” you mocked his previous statement and he looked at for a brief moment before he took the hem of your undies and in a swift motion, he ripped it from your body. You gasped and he placed his hands on your waist keeping you in place  
  
“I’ve worked enough today making you drinks and shots, watching you flirt and dance with other guys. I’m pretty sure I’ve earned a reward” he delved his face in your pussy, stroking your clit with his tongue. You spread your legs giving him an opportunity to rub your folds with his fingers while still making out with your bundle of nerves. You moaned loudly and you gripped his hair pulling slightly making him groan.  
  
“Fuck Y/N you taste so good and you’re so wet, so fucking wet” he teased your entrance with his fingers and it wasn’t long before he shoved one inside and began pumping. Holding you by your waist with his other hand he inserted a second finger and you started squirming. He was pumping them rapidly, curling them he was looking for that special spot in your body when he found it your body arched and you let out a purely pornographic sound.  
  
“There you are. I bet you wanna cum right now” he asked never stopping pumping his fingers, when your moans became louder he increased his pace sending you over the edge  
  
“You gonna come Y/N?” when you moaned a yes he smirked deviously “Too bad I have to do this” he pulled his fingers out making you yelp. You were so close and he decided to torture you    
  
“No!” you whined and he laughed “Don’t pout Y/N, you had it coming. Now be a good girl and c'mere” he pulled you by your arm and placed on the couch beside him. He didn’t want to waste time so he spread your legs and began teasing your slit. Coating his fingers in your juices he then began rubbing your clit energetically.  You felt your orgasm building up in your abdomen squirming again. He attached his lips to your neck sucking a hickey and placing open mouth kisses while he rubbed your clit furiously.

“You gonna come?” he asked and he played with your nipple with his mouth, sucking and grazing it.

“Yes, yes, please don’t stop” you pleaded rolling your hips. He shoved two fingers into your heat again pumping them while his thumb still rubbed your clit “Oh God! I’m gonna… I’m gonn… GOD! FUCK! JAMES!” you came squeezing his fingers inside. He didn’t stop, riding out your orgasm. He slowed down and pulled his fingers out, Bucky shoved them into his mouth, humming at the taste.

“Baby you taste divine” you watched him with hooded eyes as he pulled them from his mouth smirking at you. You grabbed him by his neck and brought his face to yours connecting your’s lips. You moaned at the kiss, being able to taste yourself on his tongue made you more aroused. You straddled his lap never breaking the kiss. Your fingers made their way to the hem of his shirt rolling it up to his neck, revealing his toned body. He grabbed his collar at the back of his neck and took off his shirt in that sexy way guys always do. You dragged your nails up and down his body making him shiver with delight.

You sank to your knees between his legs and you palmed his visible bulge. Bucky groaned   
  
“Don’t tease doll” he placed his hand on your head and you smirked unzipping his fly. He lifted his hips taking off his pants and briefs and when he was butt naked you pushed him gently back on the couch. You placed your fingers on his shaft and started to stroke him slowly. Smearing precum on his tip with your thumb you increased the pace you took him into your mouth as much as you could. He was fucking big and thank God you didn’t have a gag reflex. You bobbed your head up and down his shaft and you swirled your tongue around the underside of his cock. He let out a low gran making you shudder.   
  
He moaned and gathered some of your hair off your face.

Bucky gripped your hair and started to move your head up and down his length on his rate. You relaxed your throat and when his tip hit the back of it you moaned and he groaned   
  
“Fucking shit! Your mouth feels like velvet” you hummed around him and his hips stuttered. He was now practically fucking your mouth and you couldn’t say you were not okay with that. He was gripping your head tight when he stopped and slid himself as deep as he could go blocking your airwaves and holding you down a few seconds. He suddenly pulled out off you completely and you inhaled sharply, coughing lightly.  
  
He squatted before you and cleaned your chin from your saliva with his thumb  
  
“Come. We’ll need more space than that” Bucky pulled you up by your arms and took your hand leading you to other room. You followed him on wiggly legs and when he stopped before big bed  he grinned at you  
  
“Get your perfect ass over there and settle on all fours” he pushed you toward the bad swatting your ass. You climbed on it and realized you still had your high heels on, you wanted to take them off when you heard Bucky growling “Leave them on”. You looked over your shoulder at him and wiggled your ass  
  
“You’re going or do I have to play with myself alone?” you smirked and he stepped closer to you, placing his hands on your hips he brought you to the edge of the bed and made you lower your hips so you were spread on the bed like a frog. You yelped when you felt cool comforter under your heated body. Bucky placed his hands on your tights and once again you were glad you were attending your fitness sessions. James lowered his face to your heat and licked long stripe from your clit to your entrance.

He kept licking you while you whirled on his bed “FUCK! Bucky I can’t, I need you, please”  
  


“Where do you need me?” he asked never stopping licking, he shoved his tongue inside your cunt and you squealed  
  
“FUCK BUCKY! I need you inside please” you continued to lead but he was stern  
  
“I am inside silly” he snickered against your core and you couldn’t take it anymore  
  
“I need your cock! I need you to fuck me, please James… Bucky” you placed your forehead on the comforter if this didn’t convince him you didn’t know what could.  
  
“Aww… See? All you had to do was to use your words doll” he pulled you up and pushed you further on the bed so he could fit and he placed his hands on your back caressing them. His hand came to your ass and he spread your cheeks  "I would like to fuck your ass" you whimpered and he smirked “You want that? You want that Y/N? You want me to fuck your tight ass?” you groaned feeling him nudging your entrance with his cock   
  
“Maybe next time baby girl” in one swift motion he entered your cunt and you both moaned/groaned at the sensation, he kept fast pace bottoming out when he leaned down and supported his weight on his arms beside you, caging you. He placed kisses on your shoulder, whispering sweet nothings to you: how good you feel around him, how tight you are and how gorgeous.

“O my God! Bucky I’m coming! Don’t stop” you were still afraid he would like to edge you again but nothing like that happened, instead he straightened and hold you by your hips slamming into you like a madman. His tip was brushing your g-spot and he was stretching you. You knew you couldn’t last long. You could hear Bucky’s groans and whimpers and it was bringing you closer to your release   
  
“Come Y/N! I want to feel you squeezing my cock” he rutted into you and your walls fluttered around his length and when he once more brushed against your sweet spot you came screaming his name and squeezing him and Bucky groaned, his thrusts became sloppy, he came with your name on his lips with one hard thrust spilling his seed inside you triggering another small orgasm from you.   
  
He was still buried inside you, both spend and panting when he pulled out from you. Bucky laid on his back, you laid on your stomach beside him both coming down from your highs.   
  
“Shit! I came inside. I’m sorry” Bucky said placing his forearm on his eyes, you smiled  
  
“That’s okay, I’m on the pill” he only nodded. You both lied there saying nothing when you felt your eyelids became heavier you asked him  
  
“Did you mean it?” he looked at you “What?”  
  
“Next time. That there will be next time”  
  
“I mean it, yeah. Why not? I am free tomorrow, we can go somewhere, of course, if you want to” he was looking at you with those blue eyes and doubted you could ever say no to him  
  
“Yeah, I would love to”  


End file.
